A Lost Daughter
by Huntress-X
Summary: What if Jubilee was the long lost daughter of Lady Deathstrike and Wolverine?
1. Default Chapter

**A Lost Daughter**

**By: Huntress X**

What if Jubilee was the daughter of Wolverine and Lady Deathstrike? Jubilee is 14 in this story Movie Verse. Set right after X2.

I don't own these characters they belong to Marvel and Stan Lee and 20 Century Fox. And once again English is not my first languish.

Jubilation Lee aka Jubilee walked down the hallway of The Xavier School For Gifted Youngster, on her way to Professor Xavier's office, she had skipped her session with Mrs. Larson a women that was suppose to help the kids deal with what had happened to them the night Stryker had come. She didn't need help she had been through worse then that, not that she really could remember that but anyway! She sighed once before she knocked on the Professor big wooden door.

Come right in Jubilation Xavier's voice said in her head, she sighed then opened the door and walked inside were The Professor waited by his desk. "Sit down Jubilee" Jubilee did as she was told and sat down on a chair across from him.

"Jubilee, Mrs. Larson informed me that you did not attend your session with her, is that right?" Professor Xavier asked her with one of his half serious and half nice smiles.

"Yes" Jubilee answered not really meeting his eyes.

"May I ask why?"

"I don't need it, I really don't"

"Why do you think you don't need it?"

"Because I have been through worse then that and I am not afraid of them and I was not traumatized!" She yelled out, she was just sick of all people thinking that she was little, stupid and helpless.

"If you do not think you need it I will not make you go" Professor said, Jubilee gave him a strange look.

"Your not?" She asked.

"No, if you feel that it is not necessary I can't make you go" Jubilee just nodded. "You can go now Jubilation"

"Okay bye" Jubilee said and hurried out of Professor Xavier's office before he changed his mind. Professor Xavier sighed as Jubilee left, he new he couldn't force the girl to do anything she was very stubborn by nature and she never gave up without a hell of a fight.

Down the hallway in another room Logan aka Wolverine was trying to get some sleep, he had been having a nightmare again, he had, had them ever since his meeting with Stryker. It was the same fucking dream every single night, it begun in the underground tunnels at Alkali lake, he was running, running to someone but he didn't know who, then he heard a woman scream for him and he would runs faster, he would then stop in front of a big metal door he opens it and then he hears a baby's cry's and after that he wakes up. He had told Xavier about the dreams but he didn't have any answers. Well that was no news, he decided to get up there was no point of sleeping the dream would come back anyway.

"Professor?" Ororo Munroe voice asked as she entered his office.

"Yes Strom?" The Professor answered.

"Well I went over the students who were kidnapped by Stryker" Xavier nodded. "And I found something that we didn't now on Jubilee's file" Strom said. "I had too break in to government files to get this information and I thought it was kind of really strange"

"What is it Ororo?" Xavier asked.

"She was adopted Professor"

"What?"

"The Lee's wasn't here her biological parents"

"Does she know?"

"I don't know, we could ask her" The Professor nodded. "Yes I will call her here again" a few minutes later Jubilee once again knocked on the big door, what had she done this time? It hadn't even been an hour since she was there last. "Come in" she heard Xavier call and she did. "Sit down Jubilation" Storm told her.

"What did I do?" Jubilee asked right away, it was best to get it over with.

"Jubilee, Ororo went over your paper and we have found something that I did not know"

"What?"

"That you are adopted" Jubilee froze how did they now that? They where really not suppose to know that, no one was.

"Yeah so?" She said trying to sound calm "Many kids are"

"Yes, but why didn't you tell us?" Ororo asked.

"I thought you knew, aren't those things suppose to be on my record?" she asked.

"Yes and that is the strange part… they weren't, I had to go in to secret government file to get this information" Strom said and looked over at her. "Do have any idea why?"

"No I was just a baby then how would I know?" Jubilee said. "Look I was adopted and now you know can I please go?"

"Yes go ahead" Xavier said and Jubilee went out of the office. Why did the X-men always have to mess with things they didn't have anything to do with? This was her past and there where things she didn't want them know! Damn them! She went down the hallway on the way back to her room hopping that they wouldn't look further in this.

Storm sat on the Professors sofa and looked through Jubilee's papers a little more carefully; she hadn't done that before she had thought that it would be best to get the information directly to the Professor. Jubilee's adoption was sincerely supposed to be a secret, she read and then she stopped in pure shock.

"O my god" She said out loud, Xavier looked up at her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Look" she said and gave him the papers "The Company that handled Jubilee's adoption…." She begun, and let the Professor read the rest by himself.

"Was owned by William Stryker" Xavier continued.

"And that's not all" Storm said. "Look" Xavier read more.

"He handled the adoption personal"

"But why would he do that?"

"I don't know" the Professor answered.

The next morning Kitty and Jubilee was saying goodbye to Rogue and some other students that where leaving for collage early in the beginning of the summer instead of the end to get really settled in, there were crying teenagers everywhere that morning. After all the cars had left Jubilee and Kitty went to get some breakfast. Jubilee was stroking her hands, Kitty looked over at her.

"They hurt again don't they?" She asked, Jubilee nodded with a sigh.

"Yeah and even worse this time" She looked down at her hands.

"You should tell the Professor or Storm or Mr. Summers even, it can't be good" Kitty replied and took a bit of her peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"No I'll be fine, it will stop soon"

"Look there is Mr. Logan" Kitty pointed out into the garden, Jubilee looked out and saw the tall dark man standing there working on his new Harley Davidson he just got.

"He is probably grumpy for Rogue leaving" Jubilee said looking down at her bowl of sugar bombs taking a spoon full in her mouth. When the girls a little while later heard Scott's voice they decided that it would be safer to finish of the food in there room seeing how Scott was looking for someone to help him with the younger children. They ate their breakfast and then it was time for Kitty to go home for the summer, that was something that Jubilee always had been jealous about, to have someone to go home to she didn't have that.

"Bye I will write you" Kitty said and gave her a hug.

"Yeah and I will write you back as always" Jubilee said at the same time as the cab driver honked at them. "I guess I have to go, bye" Kitty gave Jubilee one last hug before she jumped in to the cab, Jubilee stood and waved until the cab only was an little yellow dote, then she decided to go back to her room for some TV.

Jubilee was lying on her bed looking at an episode of Pokemon, She triad to concentrate on the TV but her hands wouldn't stop hurting and now they itched too and really bad, she started scratching them harder and harder.

God it was bad couldn't it just stop! She scratch her hands even more harder and then the pain went out of control and she screamed out closing her eye's in pain and when she opened them again she could see blood all over her bed and six long claws coming out of her hands, she didn't think she just let out another scream.

Logan was outside Xavier's office, he opened the door without knocking finding Storm and The Professor busy looking over some papers, their heads snapped up when Logan entered.

"Logan" Xavier said. "What can I do for you?"

"Ya gotta scan my head again" Logan growled in a low voice.

"Logan I have told you I can't help you some things just…"

"Have to come by themselves, you have told me that before and its bullshit"

"Logan please" Ororo said looking at the two men. "We don't need a fight right know" Xavier sighed and nodded at Ororo.

"Fine Logan you get your way tell me about the dream again" Xavier said. Wolverine sat down in the chair across from Xavier's desk.

"I am back at Alkali Lake and I am running to someone"

"But you don't know who?"

"Yeah but someone is calling my name and I know that person" Logan paused before he continued "And then I open a door and I hear a kid cry"

"Stryker did do experiment on more people then yourself Logan we know that, and it is possible that you new a few of them therefore someone of them could be calling your name" Xavier said

"I know that but what about the little kid crying? Why would there be a kid at that place?"

"Maybe it has nothing to do with Stryker it can just be any child you heard cry and your brain is mixing it together"

"Or it was born there" Ororo suddenly said, the two men looked up at her. "Logan how long ago was this?" she asked.

"About 14 why?" Ororo never got a chance to answer because they were interrupted by a scream.

"That's Jubilee" Storm said and she Logan and Xavier begun to hurry towards her room just in time for another scream.

O my god! Jubilee thought, even do her panic state she heard the steps coming towards her, she looked back at her hands and she rushed over to the door and locked it. "Get back in you stupid things" she begged to the claws but she couldn't get them back inside.

"Jubilee?" she heard Storm's worried voice say. "Jubilee honey open the door, what's wrong? She saw how the doorknob moved. "Jubilee?"

"I'm fine" Jubilee dried away her tears with the palm of her hand. Damn go away she thought and looked at the claws.

"I smell blood" Logan said and looked at the Professor and Storm. "I think something wrong"

"Jubilation open the door!" Xavier said in a stern voice. Jubilee didn't know what to do; she went over to the bed and sat down,

Oh God she remembered… That night when she was ten, when her parents got killed, or her adopted parents had been killed… and Stryker came to get her back he said that she belonged to him, and how he took her to lab somewhere and did something she couldn't remember what, just that it had hurt a lot. Tears came from her eye's what the hell had he done with her! And that woman with the long fingernails…..

"Mom?" She said out load, yes she remembered that is what Stryker had told her that she was the daughter of Lady Deathstrike. The women had been very nice but only when her eyes were brown, when they turned into a silver color she had obeyed Stryker's every word. She had buried those memories so long ago; she hardly remembered a thing, what it was that he always told her when he trained her….."You half to do better then this you are after all the daughter of Lady Deathstrike and the mighty….Wolverine…." Jubilee was I shock, this was so not happening!

To be continued………


	2. 2

Part 2

"Jubilee please open" Ororo asked again and tried to open the door. Jubilee stood up and started to clean up the blood, her claws hadn't disappeared get so it was hard. Please go away she thought and started to twisted her hands around Come on, Come on! and then with a snick they went back in; she sighed in relief and went over to open the door. Outside she meet Storm, the Professor and….Wolverine….

"Yeah?" She asked trying to sound as calm as possible.

"We heard you scream are you okay?" Ororo asked and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah sure"

"I smell blood" Logan said again and looked at her.

"Oh, um I cut myself shaving, that's why I screamed sorry if I scared you" Jubilee said and looked down at her feet's.

"That's okay, you need a bandage?" Ororo asked her.

"Nah I'll be fine" Jubilee said and gave them a smile. The Professor nodded and the three of them went back to his office leaving Jubilee alone. Jubilee closed the door behind her and sank down to the floor. Her memories where back, she had blocked them out after she escaped from Stryker and went out on the streets, but now there where back and there to stay. She knew who she was now, she new who had been her mother, she new who her father was, she new. What the hell was she suppose to do now?

Back at Xavier's office Logan continued to tell the Professor about his dream as Ororo looked at the rest of Jubilee's papers.

"Charles?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you have the disk with the information that Mystique took from Stryker's computer?"

"Yes I have, Eric gave me a copy of it, and it is on my desk, the one with the big S on it"

Storm went over and picked it up then she put it in the professor's computer. There were files over Cerebro and the Cerebro 2, and then some files over different mutants, nothing they hadn't already seen. But there was a file that cut her attention it said P2PW what was that? She asked herself and opened it, since Mystique had already open everything that was coded it wasn't that hard. The headline said Project 2. Perfect Weapon (well know she now what P2PW meant) and below that it said Enter Soldier/Project name and number she entered the name Wolverine and the number two, nothing came up the she tried it again put this time she used the number one and only a few seconds later there came up a picture of Wolverine and some facts but once again nothing they didn't already know. She went back to the start, what know?

Jubilee had left her room and was in the forest at the schools backside, she could always find peace there. She had found a spot behind a big rock and a big old tree; you had a great view of the little lake that was on the grounds. She sat down and just looked up at the sky lost in her own thoughts; she didn't even hear the person that sat in the tree above her. After a few minutes she heard a noise and some leaf feel down on her, she stood up.

"Okay I know your there, you might as well come out!" She yelled up. Only seconds later a young man with red and black eyes was hanging upside down in the tree looking at her.

"Damit LeBeau! You scared the hell out of me!" she said before she sat down again still looking at him.

"Sorry petite Remy didn't mean to do that" Remy LeBeau Gambit said and dropped down and landed beside her. "Remy saw you go around in the woods looking like the world ended and thought you like some company."

"Oh really?" she said, Remy nodded.

"Something wrong petite?" He asked her.

"Nope" She answered, he studied her face carefully.

"You are no good liar Jubs" He told her. "But if you don't wanna talk about it Gambit wont ask" he said and just leaned against the back of the tree. Jubilee looked over at the 15 year old boy with the so called demon eye's, she didn't think they where that though she liked them, even though she would never tell him that it would only give the Cajun an even bigger ego( If that was possible). His brown shoulder long hair was hanging free around shoulders, he was really handsome. Remy had just arrived at the school 8 month ago but she still considered him on of her best friends someone she could talk to, he had told her about his life before he came here and she trusted him. She sighed.

"Remy?" she asked and he looked over at her.

"Oui?" he answered.

"If I tell you something you won't tell will ya?"

"Course not petite" he told her.

"When I was a baby, I was given up for adoption" She begun. "The Lee's wasn't my real parents but I didn't know that until I was ten"

"What happened?"

"Stryker, he came and killed them"

"Just like that?"

"No, they wouldn't give me away you see Stryker was the one who arranged my adoption and he wanted me back, in his eye's I was this perfect weapon because I am…."

"You are what Cherie?"

"I am the daughter of Lady Deathstrike and Wolverine" She said and it was quiet for awhile.

"Does he know?" Remy asked, Jubilee just looked down and he took that as a no.

"And he is not gonna either" She said and felt like crying again, but she was not going to not in front of him anyway.

"Why?"

"Because I'm tiered of ruining people's life's" She said and looked down at her hands again. Remy's hand came and took her left hand in his, she looked up at him.

"Gambit doesn't think ya ruining his life'" she gave him a little smile.

"But I do" she looked up at the sky again, it had become dark and the stars were showing, a single tear went down her cheek. Remy's other hand went up and dried it away, he turned her face towards his.

"Your not ruining Remy's life" he said and gave her a smile, she smiled back and they where just sitting there looking up at the sky.


	3. 3

Part 3

Storm was still looking around in the Stryker files, searching for different mutants. She had just put in different name's many of them gave nothing, she triad with Lady Deathstrike and the same kind of information that had been on Wolverine's file came up but just like before it was nothing they didn't already know.

She had tried many names and still came up with nothing, then, she didn't know why she did it, it was just a little voice in the back of her head that told her to, she wrote Jubilation and number one that didn't give anything but then she wrote in the number two and pushed enter and to her big surprise a file came up (she almost feel of her chair). She looked at it with big eye´s it was a picture of Jubilee, she looked like she was ten-eleven years old at the top.

"Professor" she said and looked at the group that know had been joined by Scott Summers aka Cyclops. "You guys got to take a look at this" she said and the little group of people moved over to her and looked at the computer screen, and went completely silence.

"What is this?" Scott asked.

"The disk from Stryker" Ororo answered.

"What does it say?" Xavier asked.

"Facts when she was born and stuff like that and…."

"What?" The tree men asked in at the same time. "She was born there"

"Where?" Logan asked.

"At Alkali Lake" Storm said. "14 years ago"

"The crying baby" Logan said. "Was that her?"

"It could be" The Professor said. "It was at the same time period"

"Is there more information?" Logan asked. Storm nodded.

"Yeah just wait a minute" Storm said "Here, it says that she was give up for adoption to the Lee's, for safe kipping"

"Safe kipping? What do they mean by that?" Scott asked. "I have no idea" Storm answered.

Back in the forest Jubilee and Remy where talking, Jubilee felt happier then she had been in a long time…the time! She had forgotten the time! "Remy what's the time?" she asked him, he looked at his watch.

"10:36"

"If they are home they are going to be pissed" Jubilee said and stood up, Remy did the same.

"Thought it was summer vacation" Gambit said.

"It is but I who got an F in math have extra classes twice a week"

"Remy can help you with that petite"

"Really?"

"Yeah Remy is really good at math"

"That is good because I stink at it" The two teenagers started to go back to the mansion hand in hand and with two happy faces that none of them had used in a long time, talking about everything and nothing. Maybe her life wasent completely ruined, it was like no one besides Remy new about her past anyway. 

"Oh God…" Storm said and looked at the computer.

"What?" The three men asked.

"They trained her, they thought she would be the perfect weapon because….."

"Because?"

"Apparently her parents were Stryker´s strongest soldiers, she got mutant power from the two of them and even got her own, she is very strong according to this"

"So who where her parents?" Scott asked.

"Just wait here let´s see….Oh Lord……" The guys looked over at her.

"Roro?" Logan asked. "Who were her parents?"

"Lady Deathstrike…"

"What!"

"Are you sure Storm?" Xavier asked her, he was as shocked as the others in the room.

"And….." Storm turned her head and looked at Logan not really knowing what to say other then the truth. "…..You….." there was a death silence in the room no one said a word, they where all in a deep shock.


	4. 4

Part 4  
  
"So" Remy said as they stood outside Jubilee´s door. "Ya really have claws?" Jubilee nodded and looked at her hands that had heeled up nicely.  
  
  
  
"Yeah cool huh?"  
  
  
  
"Can I see them?" he asked, she looked at him. "I don't really know how to get them out get"  
  
  
  
"Okay….a´ya sure that you don't want to tell Mr. Logan he could help you" Jubilee chock her head. "No, like I told you I don't wanna destroy the last good thing in his life" Remy was about to say something but Jubilee stopped him. "Remy please understand as my best friend I love ya, and he is my father I don't know him but I love him anyway that is just who I am, as I love you and Kitty, Scott the professor and Storm. I don't want to hurt them okay?" Remy just nodded and gave her a light kiss on the lips. "Night Jubs" he said. "Night Rem" Remy went down the hallway on his way to the guys dorm room and Jubilee went in her and closed the door behind her, she lay down on the bed and looked out the window at the moon light as she slowly drifted of to sleep.  
  
  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"So" Scott said. "What know?" Storm sighted as she looked at Jubilee´s file.  
  
  
  
"We should call her here" She said and looked at the Professor who nodded.  
  
  
  
"Now just wait a minute!" Logan growled. "I aint about to screw up some kid.." he was about to continued but Ororo cut him of.  
  
  
  
"Logan Jubilation has been through a great deal of pain, when she was ten she saw her paren…well her adopted parents get killed and she has lived on the streets of L.A and New York and she survived Stryker, she is one of the strongest people I know" Wolverine didn't say a thing he just sat back down, he´s head hurt really bad, he had killed a women that had, had a child his child. He saw her face but they weren't fighting she called for him, the voice in the dream! She screamed, she was giving birth. Logan put his hands on his temples it was to mush.  
  
  
  
"Logan?" Storm said and looked at him. "Professor what's wrong?"   
  
  
  
"I think that some memories are returning to him"  
  
  
  
Logan hardly heard them he was lost in his mind. The women she was lying on a table behind the big door, he held her hand as she pushed harder and harder and then she collapsed back in to his arms and a baby's cry's where heard, the doctor handled the little body over to the women and told the other doctor to go and get Stryker. The women smiled at her newborn baby daughter, after the last doctor left she gave the baby over to Logan, he took her in his arms, she was so little she looked like her mother, she was beautiful and he noticed that her eye´s were bleu crystal bleu. "He is gonna take her" the women said. "He wont hurt her but he will take her, you got to promise me something Logan"  
  
  
  
"What?" he asked her as he cuddled his baby girl.   
  
  
  
"That you will find her and tell her who she is, please take care of her, find her, love her" she said sounding almost desperate.  
  
  
  
"I promise darlin" he said and gave her a kiss.  
  
  
  
"I have named her"  
  
  
  
"To what?"  
  
  
  
"Jubilation, my celebration" she said.  
  
  
  
"Sounds good" he told her. A few hours later Stryker came and took her away, he promised that as long as he and Lady Deathstrike would do as he said the child would not be harmed.  
  
  
  
"Logan, Logan!" he heard a voice call, he yanked up his head and looked up at Storm, Xavier and Scott.  
  
  
  
"You remembered something didn't you?" Xavier said, Logan slowly nodded. "I will call her know Logan" he nodded and sighted. *O fucking hell* he hated Stryker if he wasent already dead he would have killed him.  
  
***********************************  
  
*Jubilation?* Jubilee turned in bed as she heard Professor Xavier´s voice in her head. *Jubilee!* he said a little louder. *What?!*  
  
  
  
*Can you come to my office?* Jubilee looked over at her alarm clock. *It´s 2 am!*  
  
  
  
*Jubilee…*  
  
  
  
*Fine* she stood up slowly and started to walk down the hall, *What the hell do they want know?!* she thought as she past the rec-room and over to the professors big door for the third time. She knocked and could here Scott´s voice yell come in, she opened the door and went inside, where she meet The Professor, Storm, Scott and Logan and they all looked very serious at her. "Sit down please Jubilation" Xavier said. She sat down and looked at them. "What?" she asked. Xavier started to tell her about how they got a disk from Stryker and blah, blah, blah. Logan looked at her those same bleu eye´s he had seen 14 years ago when he had made that promise to the girls mother. After Xavier was done with how they found files about Stryker´s soldiers he sighted.  
  
  
  
"So?" was everything Jubilee said.  
  
  
  
"So we found this" Storm said and turned the computer around so that Jubilee could see the screen. *O fucking hell* was the one that went through her mind as she read what was on it. They had no right to look in to her past and just decide that it was there business. She was angry.  
  
  
  
"No one ever tell ya that it isnt nice to be snooping around?" she asked them, her faced had turned in to a storm of anger.   
  
  
  
"You new then?" the Professor said. "Well it is not something you forget" she said, okay so she hadent gotten most of her memories back until today but still.  
  
  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?" Scott asked.  
  
  
  
"You really wanna know?" She asked and they nodded. "Fine, I am just so fucking tired of ruining people's life okay? I killed the Lee´s I am a fucking poison that destroy everything in my fucking way!" Now she was screaming. "And you had no right to go in and look that up okay. I don't want to hurt anyone is that so hard to understand?!"  
  
  
  
"Jubilee we didn't mean to upset you, we didn't even know if you knew" Ororo said in a calm voice, okay so she had over reacted a little bit but she hated the fact that they new. She stood up. "I´m leaving" she said and headed for the door. "Where are you going?" Storm asked.  
  
  
  
"Away, far away"  
  
  
  
"You cant just leave" Cyclops said and went to grab her arm, she quickly turned around she was just going to put her hands up in the possession that she used when she used her firework but without warning her claws popped out with a loud *snick* and was know pointing right at Scott. "Stay away from me!" she growled. After that she turned around leaving the even more shocking group behind.  
  
  
  
"I will go after her" Ororo said and walk over to the door but Logan stopped her. "No I will go" he said and left to find her.  
  
To be continued…. 


	5. 5

Part 5  
  
Jubilee was running through the forest until she reach her favorite spot. She stopped and looked at her hands.  
  
  
  
"Go away, get back inside" she told the claws and shock her hands. "It wont work that way" she heard a dark voice say behind her, she turned around and saw a dark shadow leaning agents the tree. "Try to just flick your hand backwards" he told her. Jubilee looked at him and then down at the claws and did what he just told her and the claws went back inside. Then she pulled them out again and pulled them back in, it wasent so hard. Logan looked at the young girl that was suppose to be his, she had raven black long hair and bright bleu eye´s just like the once he had seen at the baby, he took a deep breath she smelled familiar to. All the memories he had gotten back tonight, he still had many left but he remembered her birth and how he and Deathstrike had lost her to Stryker and know she was standing there only a few steps away, playing with her claws.   
  
  
  
"Sorry by the way" She then said and looked at him. "What?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"Sorry" Jubilee repeated. "For what?"  
  
  
  
"For…" Jubilee tried to think of a good word. "Disrupting your life, I have a tendency to do that to people" Logan didn't know what to say, he hadent really thought this trough there hadent been any time. "You don't half to do anything ya know" she continued. "You can leave our stay, our I can leave our we could just ignore this whole thing" she sighted, Wolverine didn't know what to do he never thought of himself as an father our anything in that way, but the Professor would probably call the social service to inform them of the situation and if he did according to the law she would be his. He thought about the promise he had made her mother, the women he had killed. "Fine then I'll leave" Jubilee said and walk passed him but before she could get to far away he grabbed her arm.   
  
  
  
"Wait" He said, he sighted. "Look, I get that this is hard for you and it is for me to" he paused. "But if there is one thing I know, it´s that you cant change your past and ya cant ignore it ether and you have nothing to be sorry for it´s not your fault"  
  
  
  
"I know it was Stryker" she said. "I just wanna….can I ask ya something" he looked at her. "Ask away kid"  
  
  
  
"If you had remembered….would you have looked for me?....at all?" she studied his face waiting for an answer. Logan looked at her, she looked almost just like her mother except for her eye´s that where bleu, her mothers had been brown, yeah he remembered that.   
  
  
  
"Yeah" he answered. "Yeah I would have"  
  
  
  
*Logan?* they heard the Professor say in there head. * Have you found Jubilee are you still on the grounds?* he asked.  
  
  
  
*Yeah Chuck* Logan answered. *We´re still here*  
  
  
  
*Would you come back to the house please?*  
  
  
  
*Sure* Logan said and started walking back. "Ya comin kid? Chucks callin" Jubilee looked at him, like she had a choice, and walk in silence behind him. 


	6. 6

Part 6.  
  
Jubilee was tiered she had been up all night telling The Professor everything she new about Stryker and her past, she hadent gotten in to bed until six in the morning. She turned around in her bed and looked over at her alarm clock it was past two in the afternoon, she wanted to stay in bed but she was really hungry and decided to go up. She went in to the bathroom that she also shared with Kitty, to brush her hair and put on some make up, after that she went over to her closet to pick out something to ware for the day, she picked a little tight dark bleu T-shirt (with the Batman symbol on) that shoved her bellybutton and a pair of black jeans and the her favorite pair of black shoes, then she rushed down for some Sugar Bombs. When she entered the kitchen and went over to the fridge and started looking for the milk. "Why can't anyone ever put back the milk in it´s place" she asked out loud.  
  
  
  
"They mebbe be using it" She heard Remy´s voice say and she turned around, he was standing there with the milk beside him. She closed the fridge and smiled at him.  
  
  
  
"Mornin" She said and took the milk he handed her. "Mornin petite, ya sleep well?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"Actually no"  
  
  
  
"How come?"  
  
  
  
"Well about around two this morning I was called in to the Professors office" she started telling him.  
  
  
  
"In da middle of the night?" He asked and raised a brow. "Yeah I thought it was weird to but I went anyway, to see what he wanted" Remy looked at her quietly asking her to continue. "He new, they all did, they had a file from Stryker and I was in it" Remy went over to her. "Remy is sorry, Remy know ya didn't want them to know."  
  
  
  
"I guess it was meant to be, I couldn't keep it a secret forever right?" Remy nodded and gave her a hug, she sighted and buried her face in his shoulder. Then Scott walk in.  
  
  
  
"You comin" he asked Jubilee. "Yeah, I´ll be right out" Scott leaves and Jubilee turned back and looked at Remy.  
  
  
  
"Gotta go" she said.  
  
  
  
"Where ya going?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"Down town to pay a visit to my social worker"  
  
  
  
"You have a social worker?"  
  
  
  
"Yep when your parents die you get one" Jubilee smiled at him and said bye before she went out to the waiting car with Scott, Logan and Professor Xavier in it, she jumped in to the backseat beside Logan. Scott started the car and they where way. The ride took about an hour and then they where there, they went up to the third floor were Ms. Angela Matters (Jubilee´s social worker) was waiting in her office. Giving them a big smile as they entered.  
  
  
  
"Hello Jubilation is so good to see you and Professor Xavier welcome" she greeted them. "Please sit down" and they did. "Know as I understand it there have come up some new information is that right?" she didn't give them a chance to answer. "Apparently the Lee´s adopted you and forgot to tell but anyway Professor Xavier here" she said and smiled brightly at the Professor. "Tells me that he and the other teachers" she said know smiling at Scott. *God what a butt kisser* Jubilee thought. "That they have found your biological father" when she finally stopped talking, Xavier answered her question.  
  
  
  
"So Mr……Logan is it?" Ms. Matters asked Logan. "Yeah" he said. "Yeah the papers are correct, we just need to ask you some questions Mr. Logan, first do you have any attention of caring for miss. Lee? Second if you don't do wish that she will be staying at the school she is at know? Third if you don't you need to sign a few papers" no one said a word, that woman could really talk fast! "Mr. Logan?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah can ya like take that again?" he asked, Ms. Matters sighted. "Alright, one do you have any attention of caring for miss Lee?" Logan had though about this all night and day long, he was no roll model and absolutely no parent material but he had promised her mother and he had killed her mother and there where other people at the school to.  
  
  
  
"Yes" he said to Jubilee´s big surprise, she almost fainted. Ms. Matters smiled even more (if that was possible for a human being to do) "That is really great, we just need to go over some papers and the money…" Logan cut her of.  
  
  
  
"Money?"  
  
  
  
"Yes when the Lee´s um….past away they left all there money to miss. Lee and since miss. Lee is a underage you will be handling her found and there is some other papers to but it wont take that long" she turned to Jubilee.  
  
  
  
"Jubilation if you don't want to sit around and wait you can go downstairs there is a Tiffany store on the first floor" she said, Jubilee looked over at Logan and the Professor, the professor nodded and she went out the door and down to Tiffany's. Jubilee was walking through the store looking around, Logan had agreed to take her but why! She wouldn't even wanna take care of herself and she had done that! Maybe he felt guilt, he had killed her mother, she sighted and stopped to look at a necklace, it was an silver chain with a little bleu crystal shaped like an X.  
  
  
  
"Do you like it?" The sales women asked her, Jubilee turned around and faced a short blond woman with glasses.  
  
  
  
"Yeah its beautiful" Jubilee answered. "It is done by an amateur, but she pays good money to have her work get put out here, and they are all different never has she done two alike" the woman smiled. "I give you some time to think about it" she said and went away to help another costumer. She looked at the price *750$* well it was a lot of money but she really liked it.  
  
  
  
"Jubilee!" she heard Scott yell, she sighted maybe next time, she joined the others and they headed home to the mansion in silence. *Well what to do now?* Jubilee thought, she had to call Kitty she always did that if something really big happened and this would probably fall in that category. The car stopped and they got out, Logan and Scott helped the Professor out and Jubilee took the portfolio with the thousand of there copy's of the document that said that she was Logan´s know, after they had gotten The Professor out she handled it over to Scott and decided to go to the school gym and work out. She put her hair in a ponytail and started to do some gymnastic she had been practicing gymnastic since she was like two and she loved it. Outside Logan was sitting in the garden lost in his thoughts when the Professor came.  
  
  
  
"You should go and talk to her" Logan looked up. "She is 14 Logan, you are the adult here" was all he said before he disappeared. Logan sighted stood up and headed for the gym.  
  
  
  
Logan was standing in the doorway looking at Jubilee as she was doing some jumps up on the balance beam; she was good and really fast. He thought about what Xavier had told him, she was 14 and he was right he was the adult; he sighted and went in the room.  
  
  
  
"Hey kid" he said, Jubilee stopped and jump down from the balance beam and gave him a look. "Hey" she said back. "Let me guess Xavier thought you should talk to me"  
  
  
  
"How did ya know?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"Wild guess, so why did you do it?"  
  
  
  
"Do what?"  
  
  
  
"Agree to take care of me" she asked and looked at him again. "You didn't half to ya know, I can take care of myself, I have done it for like the past four years"  
  
  
  
"I know" Logan said. "Xavier said that you lived on the streets"  
  
  
  
"Yeah in L.A and New York"  
  
  
  
"Don't sound like mush fun"  
  
  
  
"I´ll be fine, I´m always fine" she said and looked down at the floor. "So you wanna work out a bit?" she asked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah sure" He said and they begun to work out, at the same time they also talk and without non of them really knowing they had created a bound that no one could break. 


End file.
